


Impossible

by alohamora



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Draco Malfoy, Auror Harry Potter, Drarry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 14:25:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15632505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alohamora/pseuds/alohamora
Summary: Harry gets caught at work, he's late for a drink with Ron, and he can't find his book anywhere. Can his luck get any worse? On second thought, it isn't too bad.





	Impossible

Harry sighed. He had been looking all afternoon, but his book is nowhere to be found. He suddenly wished he had let Hermione talk him into a shelf for his office. It had been 4 years since Hogwarts, and still Hermione was hardly ever wrong. He glanced up at the clock by the door. 'Eight already. Ron is probably gone by now. I wonder if-' Harry's thoughts were abruptly interrupted by a sudden presence in the room.  
"Can I help you?" He asked, suddenly wishing to leave his office and make his way to his apartment. He hates having stay longer than he absolutely has to, and he had already wasted so long looking for his book.  
"Why yes, you can. So kind of you to offer." The man smirked at Harry in a way only he could.  
Harry let a small smile fall into place. "Malfoy. Haven't seen you in a while. Almost forgot that you worked here." That was a lie. Harry thought about Draco all day. He seemed to always have him on his mind. Of course, it didn't help that Draco worked just across the hall. Harry saw him every morning at 11:15. He convinced himself that it was a coincidence that he happened to pass by Draco's office at the exact moment that Draco leaves for a coffee break. Harry called it chance when they happened to pass each other and stop to engage in friendly conversation.  
"Oh please, Potter. I'd hardly say that this morning qualifies as 'a while'. Do try not to be too dramatic." Despite his snarky tone, Harry knew that Draco was only joking. Draco's odd 'sense of humour' took him quite a while to get used to, but he learned that the man meant well.  
Harry grinned, joining in on the playful banter. "Honestly, Malfoy. Who do you think I am? I've never been dramatic. You on the other hand.."  
Draco smiled and shrugged. "I never said I wasn't. At least I admit my faults."  
"Whatever," Harry said still grinning. He found his eyes drawn to the smile on Draco's face. His smile was relaxed and genuine. His lips looked soft. The smile once again shifted into a smirk. Harry suddenly realized what he was doing and awkwardly asked, "What is it you wanted?" Draco's smirk was replaced with a nervous expression. He almost looked unsure. Harry had never seen Draco look so vulnerable before. He looked so...cute.  
After a few moments, Draco spoke timidly, "I want you to...Harry Potter, would you please... Harry, would you like to maybe go for dinner sometime?...Maybe?" Draco rested his gaze on the floor.  
Harry froze. "Like a date?" He asked quietly. 'This cannot be happening. There is no way Draco Malfoy just asked me on a date'.  
"Yes? I.." He sighed, "...Harry, I really like you. I have for years. I mean, why wouldn't I? You're Harry Potter, the hottest man in the Europe. The point is: Yes, I would to take you out for dinner... on a date." He smiled nervously. Even in the dim lighting of Harry's Ministry office, Draco looked incredible. Not even seconds after, Draco coughed and spoke quickly. "Of course, you don't have to say yes. I understand if you don't want to...You know, actually, just forget I even came in here." Draco, blushing like mad, quickly spun around and rushed to the door.  
"Draco! Wait! Draco!" Harry grabbed his hand and pulled Draco back into the large room. Draco expertly avoided Harry's eyes at all costs, blushing harder at the contact. "Draco, please look at me?" Harry huffed a small sigh and gently lifted Draco's chin to look at him. "Draco. I would love to go on a date with you."  
"Really? Are you sure? What am I saying? Of course you'd love to go on a date with me. I'm gorgeous." Draco grinned, quickly returning to his usual playful and confident self.  
"Exactly! You're easily the most handsome man in this room." Draco laughed. Harry loved his laugh. It immediately brightened his day, giving him a strange feeling in his gut.  
"I'm not going to argue with you, git. Does Friday work for you?"  
"Definitely. Be ready at eight?"  
"Sure. And Potter, do try to be presentable. I have a reputation to uphold." Draco snickered, clearly poking fun at his past priorities.  
"Being an arse doesn't qualify as a reputation, but I suppose I will try for your sake. Wouldn't want to damage your enormous ego."  
"I'm glad that we're on the same page then." Draco once again turned towards the door, only this time with a large grin spread across his face.  
"Oh, one more thing." Draco turned around to say something, but Harry cut him off with a swift kiss.  
"I've been wanting to do that since sixth year."  
Draco went silent, and, for a moment, Harry thought he had done something wrong. "Sorry! I shouldn't have done that without asking first! I'm so sorry, Draco! I-"  
"I love you." He spoke so softly that Harry almost didn't hear it. "I love you, Harry. I have loved you for a long time now, and I hated that I couldn't have you. You have no idea how hard it was for me to come in here, and you ruined it all. We were going to have a splendid time on our date. I was going to ask you to be my boyfriend. You were going to say yes. We were going to be the best couple the wizarding world has seen. I was going to be the best boyfriend you've ever had. I was going to treat you to whatever you asked of me. You were going to fall in love with me. I was going to ask you to move in, and eventually, we would've gotten married." Tears began to roll down Draco's face, silently accentuating his pain. "We would've had a wonderful life together, and each day l would love you more. You would have loved me. I would have finally been happy. I would finally have the one thing I ever needed. I would have had a life full of love and happiness and you, Harry. I could have finally been able to have peace knowing that at least one person cared about me, and you ruined it all. You had to make me say it. You had to use my greatest weakness against me, Harry, you had to kiss me and make me feel safe and happy. You are the only man l will ever love and now I've frightened you off all because you couldn't be satisfied with dinner." Draco, who had gradually gotten louder throughout his rant, stood silent and vulnerable before Harry.  
"Well, it's a good thing I ruined your plans then," Harry softly whispered, as he pulls Draco closer.  
"What?" Draco tilted his head in confusion. Although he was anticipating Harry's rejection, he hadn't expected him to make light of his heartbreak.  
"I mean, it just seems like a waste of time to me. In theory, your plan is great, but it doesn't quite work when applied to the two of us, you know?"  
"I'm not sure I do know. Why wouldn't it work with us? We could be great. I don't see why you aren't even considering it. I mean, I know we've had our fair share of disagreements but-"  
"It wouldn't work because I can't fall in love you, Draco. It's impossible."  
"Oh. I-I understand. That's alright. Uhm, well, I guess I'd better go then. I apologize for wasting your time."  
"Draco, I can't fall in love with you if I already love you."  
"What?! That's great! This worked out better than I had planned!" Draco hesitated and thought over what just happened. "You utter twat! I fucking hate you, right now! I can't believe you did that! You fucking prick! I thought I had lost my only chance with the love of my life and you decide to not inform me that it was requited?! Leave me alone, Potter! I can't look at you!" Draco yelled and fled from the room.  
Harry sat on his cluttered desk, regretting his actions. He suddenly grinned when a blonde head peaks into the doorway. "Friday at eight. I expect you not to be late....I'm still mad at you." As soon as he had finished, he chucked something at Harry's head and disappeared.  
Harry rubbed his head and looked at the offending object resting on his lap. "Fucking Slytherin," he muttered, smiling at the book he had been looking for. He picked up the book from his lap and grabbed his wand. Harry spent the rest of the day (the rest of his life) appreciating the genius of Malfoy's plan.


End file.
